callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Boris Vorshevsky
Boris Vorshevsky '(Russian: 'Борис Воршевский) is a character mentioned in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and is the President of Russia after the Ultranationalist Party took control. He first appears in Modern Warfare 3 in the mission "Turbulence", where he was kidnapped by Makarov and later in "Down The Rabbit Hole" where he was rescued by Delta Force and Task Force 141. Appearance Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Boris Vorshevsky is the President of Russia during Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is said in one of the newspapers in Makarov's house that Vorshevsky ousted Makarov out of the inner circle, and he acquired the power. After the fall of the Loyalists, Vorshevsky and other moderate figures in the Ultranationalist Party felt that Makarov's presence would jeopardize their claim for power in Russia. They also believe that by removing him from the Ultranationalist Party, they would change the people's perception towards the party, as well as distance themselves from their violent past. Angered by his removal from the party, Makarov harbored a deep grudge towards Vorshevsky and vowed to destroy his government at all cost. Another news clipping inside his safehouse confirms this new found hatred, with Makarov vowing to kill Vorshevsky to ensure his betrayal would not go unanswered. After the events of No Russian, following the presence of an American operative in that massacre, Vorshevsky reluctantly authorized a full invasion on America to avenge the deaths of their citizens in order to please the hardliners. However, this decision proved to be disastrous later during the course of the conflict. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Following their withdrawal from America, Vorshevsky decided to seek peace with the West, much to the dismay of the hardliners. Believing that he's no longer capable of leading Russia against their foes, the hardliners switched their allegiance to Makarov, which allowed the former to seize power. In Turbulence, Vorshevsky made his first appearance and revealed his intention to seek peace with his daughter, Alena. Once he revealed his intention, his cabinet members opposed such a proposition but Vorshevsky was adamant, convincing them that this would benefit Russia for a long time. However, Vorshevsky's plan was immediately derailed when Makarov's men hijacked the presidential plane. He managed to escape briefly from them, but was finally captured with his security details, including Andrei Harkov, killed on site. Makarov later tried to force Vorshevsky to give up the nuclear codes, but the latter refused, calling him a madman. Enraged by his stance, Makarov ordered his men to find Alena Vorshevsky and eliminate any remaining resistance. However, the remaining FSO agents managed to fend off their fresh assault and brought her to their safehouse in Berlin before contacting American forces. Despite Team Metal's effort to extract her out, Makarov's men beat them to the punch and brought her to a diamond mine in Siberia. The Vorshevskys were later rescued through a joint operation between Delta Force and Task Force 141. However during their extraction, the mine collapsed, killing the rest of Makarov's men and Team Metal, with Yuri badly wounded. Touched with their sacrifice and fueled by his willingness to aid John Price in order to clear Task Force 141's reputation, Vorshevsky ordered Russia's offensive towards Europe to be halted and revived the peace treaty. In the cutscene of Dust to Dust, both NATO countries and Russia declared that all hostilities between them were over. Still seething with their betrayal, Vorshevsky launched a purge to crush every last hardliner back in his homeland and have them apprehended. Most of them were arrested for treason and extradited to the International Criminal Court for their crimes during the course of the war and for siding with Makarov. Surviving hardliners, including Makarov, escaped the purge and seeked refuge in other countries. Vorshevsky also persuaded NATO to recognize Task Force 141 in order to thank them for their efforts in the rescue of him and his daughter. As a result, the Disavowed sign on Task Force 141 emblem was removed, allowing them to concentrate their effort to hunt Vladimir Makarov once again. After the peace treaty was signed, relations between NATO and Russia developed into friendship and peace. President Vorshevsky also started reconciliation with the Loyalists, assuring them that their safety were guaranteed and offering them some key positions in the newly established Ultranationalist-Loyalist coalition government. This allowed the Loyalists to safely return to Russia, which strengthened relations between NATO and Russia with the new Ultranationalist-Loyalist government. File:Vorshevsky-Cullen Article.png|Vorshevsky mentioned in an article in "Loose Ends". mw3 boris.PNG|Boris Vorshevsky concept art. Turbulence ending.jpg|Vorshevsky refuses to tell Makarov the launch codes. Trivia *He is the second of five characters whose rank is President in Call of Duty series, the others being Yasir Al-Fulani, John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, and President of the United States. **He was also the first unplayable character whose rank is President. *He appears to only care about his daughter. *His appearance and voice resembles Commissar Letlev from Call of Duty 2. *On the poster given out with pre-orders, it is written that Vorshevsky called off peace talks when his daughter was kidnapped. However, this did not translate in game, as he and his daughter were kidnapped at the same time. *In the Special Op mission "Milehigh Jack", his last name is incorrectly spelled "Vorschevsky". *His name is likely a reference to Roman Varshavsky, who is the voice actor for Vladimir Makarov. ru:Борис Воршевский Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters